Who's Who?
by The Purple Nerd
Summary: After invading TCRI the turtles stumble across a strange machine. What happens when a certain button is pressed that's not supposed to be? Certainly nothing too good, join the turtles as they take on another one of their craziest challenges yet. (Cover by Dragona15 on deviantart)
1. Chapter 1: Don't press that button!

**Thank you for clicking my story. I know I already have another story going on but I have a writer's block right now. In the meantime, I've decided to create this story. It's been in my head for the longest so I've decided to get started with it (it won't be a super long story though). That is all :).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

"So what do you think it is?" Mikey asked to break the awkward silence.

All four turtles were huddled together around the strange contraption in Donnie's lab. They managed to take it from TCRI while they were looking for spare machine parts. It was mainly for Donnie to help improve the security system around the lair, but then they stumbled across the machine. After a few minutes of debating, the decision was made for them to bring it back to the lair. _Who knows what it could do?_

Donnie finally snapped out of his thoughts when he realized someone had asked a question. Without taking his gaze off of the machine, he replied.

"I don't know, the structure of this contraption is very abnormal. I've never seen anything like this, it's beautiful...*Ahem* scientifically speaking."

"More beautiful than April?" Raph asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Mikey made an overdramatic gasp, "Donnie's cheating on April with a machine made by the Kraang?! Dude I never knew you had it in you!"

Raph and Mikey couldn't help but laugh at their brother's embarrassment. Leo just rolled his eyes at the two's teasing. Donnie felt his cheeks fluster and his body temperature start to rise.

"No one's cheating on anyone! B-besides I would never do that to someone as beautiful as April!"

The purple banded turtle realized what he said after receiving even wider grins from his brothers. After mentally smacking himself, he quickly tried to clear it up." I mean if we were together. Not saying that we are together-I mean not that I don't want be with her-WE'RE JUST FRIENDS THAT'S ALL!" He tried to hide his humiliation with a smile, but he failed tremendously. Raph smirked at his younger brother.

"Whatever lover-boy."

Leo was the quietest among all the commotion. He felt that they all needed to stay focused on figuring out what the machine does. There were endless possibilities (both good and bad) of what it was capable of. He knew they weren't going to find anything about it if they kept messing around. Like Splinter said, "Distractions can be a ninja's worse enemy." So as their leader, it was up to him to remind them to stay focused.

"Guys focus, we're not going to get anywhere if we keep joking around."

"We're not gonna' get anywhere if we keep staring at it either. " Raph groaned.

Mikey took this chance to butt in. "For once, Raph is right! We're not going to get anywhere by just staring at it so if we just push-"The youngest turtle was interrupted by his brothers yelling "NOOOOO!" in unison. They all glared at him angrily causing him to shrink in his shell.

"The LAST thing we need is anymore problems to deal with!" Donnie said while poking the freckled turtle's forehead. He started to calm down and suggested that he run some tests on the contraption to find out more information about it. Mikey was quick to protest."Aw come on! Where's your sense of adventure Don? We can easily test it by seeing what happens when you press it."

Mikey darted towards the machine in an attempt to press the button, only to be shoved out of the way by Raph. He yelped as he hit the floor. Once he stopped seeing stars spinning he shot Raph with an angry glare.

"For the hundredth time Mikey, no one's pressing any buttons so stand aside and shut up already!"

Raph brung his fist down to emphasize his frustrations but felt it hit something. A loud beep was heard throughout the room. The last thing they saw was a huge, bright light. The flash managed to stun them all causing them to loose consciousness.

OoOooOoo

About an hour later Donatello was the first to wake up. He was in a "seated" position on the floor with his head resting on a nearby chair. He groaned at the newly developed soreness all over his body. After stretching his arms he skimmed around the room. Something felt _different_. He looked down at his feet and gasped. His skin color was now a different shade of green and the bandages around his legs were now a lighter color.

Millions of thoughts raced inside his mind about what could've taken place. The possibilities were endless! The more he thought the more he started to tremble. He felt a headache start to form causing him to rub his temples. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan come out of the corner of the room. He stood up and walked over to the source of the noise and sighed in relief. Mikey was laying on the floor rubbing his head. To the right of him was Raph lying flat on his plastron.

_Wait if Mikey and Raph are right here then where's Leo?_

He scanned the room to find his oldest brother until his eyes met two feet poking out from behind a desk. He walked over to the turtle to see if he was okay but when he reached his destination his heart nearly skipped a beat. It didn't look like Leo, instead it looked like himself.

_Was he dead?!_

His question was answered by the slow rising and falling of the turtle's chest. The purple-banded turtle's eyes started blinking slowly. His eyes met Donatello's and narrowed.

"What's up with you Leo? You look like you've seen a ghost," it spoke in in a annoyed tone.

Donnie thought for a moment,"Wait I'm not Leo I'm-" His thought ceased when he sensed someone behind him. He turned around and was met with a confused Mikey. "What's wrong Mikey?" He asked his younger brother. Mikey didn't say anything but his facial expression changed into a frown.

"I'm not Mikey," he replied.

Donnie and his "clone" exchanged confused glances and turned back to the nunchaku wielder.

"What do ya' mean you're not Mikey?" the clone asked.

Before Mikey could answer his confused brothers they all heard a noise come from the far side of the room. The owner of the noise stood up to reveal to be their red masked brother, Raph. He noticed a piece of glass sitting on the table in front of him and picked it up. He looked down at the glass and gasped in horror. He let out a high pitched scream causing the other three to put their hands on their heads to block out the sudden outburst.

"I'M HIDEOUS!" he exclaimed.

**(A/N: this part of the story is told using the body's that the turtles are currently in)**

Raph glanced over his shoulder to see his other three brothers staring at him dumbfounded. "Guys you won't believe what just happened! I looked at this piece of glass and my reflection looked like Raph!" His words hardly had any space between them when he blurted them out. Donnie scowled and walked up to the shorter turtle.

"What's so bad about looking like me?! Why do you even look like me in the first place?!" he growled making Raph shrug in response.

Leo pondered for a moment until everything started to make since. The flash from the machine must've caused them all to switch bodies. They still kept their personalities after entering their new bodies and seemed to have the same mindset from before. "I think I can explain what happened," he announced, catching the attention of all three of his brothers.

"It seems as though the flash from the contraption over there caused us to switch into each other's bodies. We still have our same personalities and mindsets so the changes weren't too drastic. Judging by what I've seen so far; Mikey's in Raph's body, Raph's in mine, I'm in Leo's body and Leo is in Mikey's body."

* * *

**I hope that's a good way to start this story off. If some parts became a little confusing just let me know. R&R (no flames please)!**


	2. Chapter 2: Here's the plan

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I was a little nervous at first but you guys motivated me to keep this story going. This is also my second TMNT story so bare with me. In this chapter I'm using the names of the bodies that the turtles are in, if that makes since.-(Leo is in Mikey's body, Mikey's in Raph's body, Raph's in Donnie's body and Donnie is in Leo's body)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT**

* * *

"Wait, wait. You're telling me I'm the geek now?!" Donnie groaned.

"Hey at least you're the tallest now." Raph said reassuringly.

Donnie thought for a minute and realized Raph was right. He had always wanted to be the tallest ever since they were kids, but he just never seemed to grow enough inches. "You're right..." Donnie thought aloud, "which makes you the shorty now."

Raph snickered, " Look who's talking scrawny."

"Hey!" Leo protested.

Donnie just ignored him and started poking at his new biceps. It was true, Donnie's biceps weren't as big as Raph's since Donnie always spent his time working on the computer while Raph usually did push-ups, sit-ups, and other forms of exercises. The purple- banded turtle frowned at his new discovery. It was like all his hard work had gone to waste.

"You really should work out more," he told Leo, who scowled in response.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't find endless hours of exercise as amusing as the next guy. Unfortunately, some of us have more important things to work on in our spare time...and I'm not scrawny I'm svelte!"

Mikey could see where things were going once Donnie and Leo started throwing threats at each other. Raph stood in the background giggling at the sly comments made by the two. Even the freckled turtle couldn't help but smirk at some of the things said but he quickly straightened up. With a sigh, he looked at the clock. It was almost time for training to begin. This looked like the perfect time to intervene.

"Alright you two that's enough. We need to figure out a way out of this mess. Donnie do you think there's a way you can reverse the effects?"

Donnie immediately released Leo out of a chokehold so the blue-banded turtle could answer.

"Yeah Leo I think I can reverse it. I just need time to study how the device is made up and see how everything functions. Once that's over with I can create a reverse switch and then it's back to our normal selves."

Mikey smiled and the other two made little victory cheers as well. It looked like things wouldn't be so bad after all. Donnie sighed in relief, "That's great, I was beginning to miss my old self." "I wasn't," Raph slyly replied. He flinched when Donnie was about to send him an incoming punch. The tallest turtle was interrupted; however, when they heard Splinter calling from the other room. He announced that training was about to start in five minutes. They all stared at each other nervously, remembering the last time they had to use each other's weapons and how terrible that went. Imagine how they would train in front Splinter this time. Their rat master was old but not that old. He would surely figure out that something was up. Suddenly, Mikey had an idea.

He made sure he spoke in a quieter tone so that only his brothers could hear him. "Okay guys first rule, we DO NOT let Splinter know what happened." He was answered with three heads nodding, signaling for him to finish. "We'll just act like each other until Donnie can fix this. Leave it to me to help training seem easier."

Everyone seemed to agree with Mikey and decided not to question it any further. Donnie crossed his arms and smirked, "Deliberately lying to Splinter? That's a first for you Leo." Mikey simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the lab, followed by Donnie. Leo and Raph watched as their "younger" brothers left the lab. Raph turned to Leo and smiled.

"Well lets look at the bright side," he said thoughtfully.

Leo raised an eye brow, "What bright side?"

"At least a button was pushed and it wasn't my fault."

"Technically since you're Raph now, it kind of is your fault."

"...Uh, you knew what I meant."

OooOooOoo

The four brothers walked into the dojo awkwardly. Mikey walked towards Splinter and softly cleared his throat. Their master raised an eyebrow , signaling for him to continue. Mikey caught onto the sign and started talking. "So, uh, Sensei we were thinking and me and the bros thought it would be cool if we could try that switching weapons exercise thing again." Leo tried his best to say the words in a way that Mikey usually said them, but it still felt weird coming out of his mouth. Splinter continued to stare at Mikey while stroking his beard. Mikey returned with a wide grin and a slight uneasy chuckle. Donnie, Raph and Leo stared at Sensei too, waiting for him to answer. The longer Splinter took to answer made them begin to feel even more uneasy. It was like he could tell something wasn't right no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

After what seemed to feel like hours, Splinter spoke. "That's not a bad idea Michelangelo. I am glad to see that you four are trying to improve ninjutsu skills with weapons other than your own."

Mikey perked up once he heard Splinter's answer. "Thanks Sensei, we'll try our best." When he ran to the weapon holder he swiped the two katanas. Donnie eagerly grabbed two sais while Leo took the Bo staff and Raph took two nunchakus.

"Though I am surprised that Michelangelo came to me to make the request when usually Leonardo would," Splinter mused.

Mikey felt his stomach drop. He quickly tried to find a way to explain his earlier actions. "Oh the guys were just too chicken to ask you because they thought you would say no so I came to prove them wrong." Leo, Raph and Donnie shook their heads vigorously to emphasize Mikey's point. Splinter decided not to push the matter any further. Today he decided to have Raph and Donnie spar against each other while Leo and Mikey sparred against each other. They each took their respective places as they waited for Splinter to give them the okay to start.

"Hajime!"

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two (yes I know it was short). This chapter wasn't as humorous as the first chapter but there are more chapters to come. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sparring time!

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! Especially the guests, it means a lot to see others that don't have accounts on this site enjoying this story (that doesn't mean I don't care about the people who reviewed that have account ;)). Anyways, here is chapter 3 of this story. Remember I use the names of the bodies that the turtles are currently in, unless their names are used in a thought. For example, if I say Mikey it's technically Leo because Leo's in Mikey's body. Just a recap, Leo's in Mikey's body, Mikey's in Raph's body, Raph is in Donnie's body and Donnie is in Leo's body. Also, if you see any words italicized it's just a thought and I put the real turtle's name in parenthesis just in case you forget while you're reading (I'm trying to make this story as less confusing as possible). Alright now that I've finished blabbering let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of TMNT**

* * *

Leonardo (Donnie) and Michelangelo (Leo) were the first ones up. Leo clutched the Bo staff tightly. "Hm, that's weird. My staff feels longer than usual," he thought. Mikey stared at Leo as if he were forming a plan. Leo shifted uncomfortably before charging at Mikey. He swung his Bo staff in an attempt to hit Mikey's head. Mikey took a step back and ducked to dodge the attack. The orange banded turtle retaliated by thrusting one of his katanas forward causing the other to jump to the side. Leo used the Bo staff to strike Mikey at his legs but Mikey barely avoided it.

He dodged another hit from Leonardo by performing a back flip. Once he landed Leo tried to jab him in the side with the Bo staff. Mikey countered by side stepping and then pulled the Bo staff towards him to throw off Leo's balance. While Leo tried to regain his balance Mikey seized the opportunity to kick him in the shell, resulting in Leo falling forward.

After Leo managed to stop seeing stars he noticed a green hand. He looked up to see Mikey trying to help him up. With a sheepish smile, Leo grabbed Mikey's offered hand to help hoist himself up. They both bowed before taking a seat to the side.

"Congratulations Michelangelo and to you too Leonardo. You both have showed much growth in fighting with other weapons," Splinter said, earning smiles from both turtles.

Raphael (Mikey) and Donatello (Raph) were up next. On his way to the center Raph whispered to Mikey, "Thanks Leo, you made me look awesome up there." Mikey simply shrugged in response.

Donnie and Raph positioned themselves into their battle stances. The purple banded turtle glared at the other's mischievous grin. Raph twirled the nunchakus with ease before teasingly sticking his tongue out. This sparked a flame in Donatello, followed by him charging at the shorter turtle. He jabbed his Sai forward with one hand, only for Raph to avoid it by sliding to the right. Donnie quickly threw a punch, aiming for his counterpart's face. Raph dodged the attack by ducking. The fight continued going on by Donnie throwing out punches and kicks while Raph easily dodged them. Donnie grunted as Raph started teasing him.

"What's the matter **_Donnie_**? Can't keep up?" He quipped.

Donnie growled and tried to kick the shorter turtle...but (of course) Raph avoided impact. Donnie didn't get it. _Why wasn't Raph throwing out any attacks?_ Without any warning, Donnie felt some kind of chain wrap around his legs, pulling him out of his own thoughts. He looked down at the chain and followed it up to its owner. Raph smirked before pulling at the chain causing Donnie to fall on his shell.

"Yeah boy! Booyaka-" Raph quickly clamped his mouth shut upon realizing he almost blew his cover. "Heh, I mean take that Donnie!"

Donnie growled in response. His pupil's faded away leaving his eyes pure white. "There's no way I'm going to loose to Mikey!" He thought. If there was one advantage he did have against the other turtle it would be his longer attention span. After quickly devising a plan, the purple banded turtle replaced the frown on his face with a look of worry. He looked behind Raph and gasped,"Is that a monster with a pizza as a face?!"

Raph whipped around, "Where?!" He shrieked.

_Gotcha!_

Donnie seized the opportunity to knock Raph off of his feet. When Raph fell he dropped his nunchakus, which loosened the tightness of the chain wrapped around Donnie's legs. Donnie moved his legs to help unravel the chain quicker. Once the chain was completely off of him he sat on Raph's plastron to keep him from getting up. Raph groaned at the newly found weight pressing against his plastron.

"No fair!" He protested. "Get your scrawny butt off of me!"

Leo narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Mikey silenced him by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Yame!" Splinter called out as a signal for them to stop.

Donnie smirked before getting off of his brother. Splinter stroke his beard, eyeing the two. "It is clear to me that Donatello is the victor of this fight." Raph's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "That's not fair Sensei, I knocked him off of his feet first. I should be the winner." He pouted.

"That is correct Raphael, but you allowed Donatello to take advantage of you ending with you landing on the floor as well. If this would have been a real fight who do you suppose would've ended up as the true winner?"

Raph sighed, "Donatello..."

Raph hung his head low, but perked up when he got an idea. He mischievously grinned at Donatello, who was too busy focusing on his own victory. "Well looks like you won fair and square," he started.

"That's right!" Donatello said knowingly.

"Yes, you Donatello have now defeated the once strong and unbeatable , Raphael. I guess you actually are stronger than me. Who would've thought I, Raphael, who exercises all the time would be defeated by you, who hardly steps away from a computer. I guess I'm actually weaker than I thought."

Donatello's eyes widened when he realized what Raph was saying. That little twerp was trying to make him look more vulnerable than he actually was. "Great now it looks like the geek is stronger than me!" He cursed at himself.

" Eh, I only won because Raph decided to go easy on me. I mean there's no way I could defeat someone as tough as Raph." Donnie said while eyeing Raph.

"Oh no, Donnie you won fair and square. I'm just no match compared to you in combat."

_This knucklehead is really pushing it..._

"Oh please Raph, you don't have to lie to me, we all know how much stronger, cooler, better-"

Donnie stopped in mid sentence at the sound of Splinter's staff hitting the floor. All eyes were on Splinter, waiting to here what their master had to say. "Donatello," he began, "As much as you want to make your brother feel better won't change the fact that you were the victor of this fight. Both of you have shown much growth in using other weapons and I am pleased to see that you have so many nice things to say about your brother, but please accept that you have won the fight."

Donnie bowed and reluctantly replied, "Hai sensei."

Splinter dismissed training after congratulating Donatello and Michelangelo about how productive they were with other weapons. _It was strange though...Normally Raphael and Leonardo wouldn't have lost so easily to Michelangelo and Donatello. _

* * *

**That's the end of chapter three. As you can see I'm not really good with fighting scenes...but I tried my best :D. Feel free to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rough Start

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of "Who's Who?" It's been a little while since I've posted a chapter, I had a little difficulty about how to word everything. Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed, now on with the story.**

****Reminder**:**

**-Leo is in Mikey's body -Mikey's in Raph's body -Raph's in Donnie's body -Donnie's in Leo's body**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing of TMNT!**

* * *

**{A/N: this part of the story will use the names of who the turtles actually are and not the bodies they are in.}**

"Okay I think Splinter managed to buy it, for now." Leo sighed in relief.

Donnie looked back to make sure the coast was clear," I don't know Leo, he seemed like he was on to us for a second..."

"Ugh, this is all your fault Mikey! If you hadn't messed with that Kraang device we wouldn't be in this mess!" Raph groaned while pointing an accusing finger at the red banded turtle.

Mikey put his hands up in a 'defensive manner'. " Hey at least we found out what it does," he retorted. As expected, the purple banded turtle's frown deepened showing that he was even angrier than before. Mikey watched the vein begin to form in the side of the other turtle's head. "I should run, shouldn't I?" He asked as he peered into his brother's enraged eyes. Without waiting for answer, Mikey darted across the room, followed by Raph who started yelling threats about how he would tear Mikey limb from limb. Leo turned to Donnie and motioned his head as if saying 'lets stop them now or else things will get worse'. Donnie caught the hint and followed his brother to help intervene. Mikey ran past Leo and Donnie with Raph only few steps behind. Raph tried to run past them like Mikey but was stopped by two hands grabbing both of his arms. He tried pulling out of their grips but they wouldn't budge. Once Raph's attempts of getting free began to cease, they slowly released their grips on his arms.

"Remember guys if we want to keep this up we can't give ourselves away." Leo reminded.

Raph shot Mikey a death glare before muttering something under his breath. Mikey ducked behind Donnie, who simply rolled his eyes. Leo announced that it was late, so they each headed towards their own room, only to realize they had to sleep in their new body's room.

When Leo entered Mikey's room he nearly fainted. It was so messy in there; empty pizza boxes, left over pizza slices, and comic books were all over the floor. Not to mention the smell of molded pizza that lurked around the room. He gagged at the horrible order. After he managed to step over all the junk that covered the floor, he flopped on the bed. He felt something underneath his plastron and pulled it out. Much to his surprise, it was a pair of stained tighty whities. He flung it across the room without any hesitation. The orange banded turtle dropped his head on the pillow until he finally drifted asleep.

Raph wasn't enjoying his time in Donnie's room either. The constant sound of Donnie's computer beeping nearly drove him crazy. He used two pillows to block out the noise but it didn't make much of a difference. He got up from the bed and walked over to the computer. He started pressing some of the buttons, praying that at least one of them would make the noise go away.

_No luck_.

He growled and smashed his fist on the keyboard. The computer made no noise after that. He smiled at his achievement before heading off to bed. Unlike Leo and Raph, Mikey and Donnie had no problem going to sleep. Mikey was too tired to care where he went to sleep where as Donnie was just happy to sleep in a clean room.

OooOooO

The next morning Leo walked in the living room, where Raph and Mikey were currently occupying. Mikey was playing one of his video games while Raph watched, occasionally shaking his head whenever Mikey would let out a victory cry. Leo sat in between them and decided to watch Mikey play as well. He was interrupted, however, by the sudden sound of his stomach growling. He knew there was something off about this morning! Usually Mikey prepared breakfast at this time!

" So Mikey, what's for breakfast?" He asked.

Mikey gave him a bewildered look, "Uh, shouldn't I be asking you that dude?"

"Huh?"

"Well since you are _me_ now _you've_ gotta cook breakfast."

Leo wore a blank face as he processed what Mikey had just said. Mikey was right (for once) since he was Mikey now he was in charge of cooking breakfast. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting they switched bodies. Leo could see the smirk form across Raph's lips. "Ha! Leo cook?! He couldn't even make toast without breaking the toaster!" Raph sneered. Mikey gave Raph a high-three before they went into a laughing fit. Leo's cheeks flustered in embarrassment. He stormed out of the kitchen determined to prove his brothers wrong about his culinary abilities.

"Someone should wake Donnie up since it's not like Leo to sleep this long," Mikey suggested.

"Fine I'll go wake the brainiac up."

Once Raph left Mikey went back to his video game. He played for a few minutes until he was disrupted by a strange smell. He sniffed around to figure out where the smell was coming from. His nose immediately lead him to one source; the kitchen. Smoke clouds covered the ceiling which could only mean one thing! He jumped up from the couch and bolted straight for the kitchen. The sound of coughing was the first thing that caught his attention. He turned to see Leo giving him a sheepish smile with a look that said 'This isn't what it looks like'.

Mikey shut the stove off and put the frying pan on the opposite burner. After managing to clear up some of the smoke he glared at his brother. "Leo is it that hard to make pancakes?!"

"I'm sure it's nothing a little syrup can't cover up," Leo said in between each cough.

A few seconds later Raph and Donnie barged in wondering what happened. "Was there a bomb?!" Donnie asked, frantically looking around. Raph glanced at Mikey and Leo. Leo smiled nervously while Mikey continued to glare at him. It didn't take a rocket science to figure out what happened. "Nah, it's just Fearless trying to make breakfast," Raph assured Donnie.

Mikey face-palmed. "I don't get it. How can someone be able to defeat Shredder's henchmen, the Kraang and the Purple Dragons but can't even make a single plate of pancakes?"

"Hey!"

Splinter rushed into the kitchen to see what was with all the commotion. The four turtles looked at Splinter wide eyes with only one word on their minds.

_Busted_.

"My sons, what is going on in here?!" He asked in a sharp tone.

All eyes averted to the guilty orange banded turtle, who glared at them for giving him away so quickly. It's bad enough he was the reason for almost burning down the kitchen, but now he had to come up with an excuse so that Splinter wouldn't become anymore suspicious. "This must be how Mikey feels all the time whenever he gets in trouble," he thought.

"Michelangelo, care to explain yourself?" Splinter asked, though it sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

"Well, um, you see Sensei," Leo started," I was trying to come up with a new way to make pancakes more crispy but it sorta back fired. You're welcome to try some though."

Leo pulled out Mikey's innocent baby eyes trick. Splinter stared at his son, then glanced at the black pancake sitting in the frying pan and felt a shiver go up his spine. He sighed, "Thank you for the offer Michelangelo but maybe some other time. I will settle for some tea now."

Splinter left the room allowing each son to let out a sigh of relief. Leo could still sense Mikey glaring at him. "Smooth move Leo, you made me look like a total moron in front of Splinter!" He pouted.

Donnie finished pouring his coffee into his cup."It can't be any different from how you look every other day." He got ready to take a sip out of his cup but felt it get snatched out of his hand. He turned to see its captor, Raph, holding the cup in the air. Donnie tried to snatch the cup out of his hand, which made Raph lift the cup even higher so that it was out of his reach.

"Ah-ah Donnie, Leo doesn't drink coffee." Raph reminded.

Donnie frowned, "Fine, I'll just settle with cereal."

As he walked to the cabinet, he heard Leo clear his throat. "Oh and don't forget you'll have to meditate with Splinter soon." Leo was answered with the sound of a crash followed by the sound of a head hitting the counter repeatedly. Mikey mentally cheered about how he wasn't the one to switch bodies with Leo.

"Well, as much as I'd love to watch Donnie mope around, I think I better go take a shower," Raph announced before leaving the kitchen.

"You should be glad Leo, instead of turning into a hideous monster like I did, you turned into the one with the good looks." Mikey whispered, making sure that Raph was out of ear shot. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go explore the wonders of my new room."

Leo watched Mikey sneak out of the kitchen with a mischievous grin on his face.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

**Poor Leo, I wonder what other challenges will our beloved brothers have to face...Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Side effects

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter of "Who's Who?". First I would like to thank all who have reviewed, followed or faved this story :D! . With that said, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TMNT! ;(**

* * *

Donnie peeked around the corner to see Master Splinter sitting in the middle of the dojo. He cleared his throat,"Sensei, is it alright if I meditate with you?" Donnie asked, realizing he had just entered the point of no return. The question felt so foreign coming from his mouth. Never in a million years would he think he'd ask Master Splinter if he could meditate with him.

"Of course, Leonardo."

Donnie hesitated before taking a step closer to the meditating ninjitsu master. _Being called Leonardo would definitely need some getting used to._

"Before you sit, may you fix me some herbal tea, the way I like it please."

"Hai Sensei"

Donnie headed out the dojo, relieved to smell something other than the incense from the candles. Suddenly he froze. He smacked his forehead upon realizing that he didn't know how to make herbal tea the way Splinter liked it. He looked around throughout the kitchen for any of his brothers, particularly Leo. When he found no one he rushed to the cabinets constantly opening and closing each door.

"Woah, what's the rush?"

Donnie nearly jumped at the sound of a new voice entering the kitchen. He turned to see a confused red banded turtle. "Mikey where's Leo?" Donnie demanded in an irritated tone.

Mikey made a cheeky grin," Try looking in the mirror."

"I'm serious Mikey"

"Remember I'm Raph now, call me Raph!"

"Urgh, I'll call you some other names if you don't go get Leo!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez, now you're acting like Raph!" Mikey whined while leaving. A few seconds later Leo came into the kitchen. "What's up Don-" Leo was cut off by Donnie running up to him. Donnie grasped both of Leo's shoulders, shaking them back and forth. "How do you make herbal tea the way Splinter likes it?!"

Raph walked out of the bathroom to find no one in the living room. _Strange._ It seemed like the perfect time to plop on the couch and watch t.v, unfortunately Donnie doesn't watch t.v in his spare time. His genius brother usually stayed cooped up in his lab all day! Raph groaned. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from 'Splinter Jr.' If he intentionally blew their cover for his own entertainment...not like they were doing a good job of hiding in the first place. He decided not to dwell on the thought any longer, reluctantly heading for the lab. Beakers, computers, test tubes, microscopes and...other stuff Raph couldn't recognize were everywhere. After concluding that he had no idea about how any of that junk works, he figured playing games on the computer would be his best bet. Once he turned on the computer screen, a collage of Aprils popped up. He sighed, _His brother really needed a new hobby._

Donnie sat beside Splinter in lotus position. He took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "All you have to do is clear your mind," he quietly repeated to himself. His mind went blank, for two seconds. Instantly, his brain was bombarded with several ideas._ I can't just sit here doing nothing! Think of all things I could be doing now; working on reversing the effects of the Kraang device, making retro mutagen, creating new inventions to stop our opponents, improving the security defenses, the list was endless!_

_Just think, once I make the retro mutagen I'll be able to turn all of those crazy mutants back into humans like Sir Malachi, Timothy, Dr. Rockwell, the Squirrelanoids, Spider Bytes, or maybe even some of our rivals like FishFace and Rhazar. Splinter would probably enjoy being back in his former body as well. The biggest reward of all will be when April realizes I practically saved the world!_

_"Donnie you did it, you saved everyone! You're so cool!" April said, beaming up at the purple banded turtle._

_"Yeah," he chuckled. "I know"_

_"I'd totally ditch that puck-head Casey for you any day."_

_Donnie held April's hand while they skipped through the fields of flowers. He gazed at April. "The only person I care about in this world is you A-"_

_"Leonardo"_

_April frowned at the name she heard instead of her's. Donnie tried clearing it up, "Leo?! No I was gonna say-"_

_"Leonardo!"_

_April let go of his hand."You jerk!" She spat as she slapped him followed by her running away. The ginger disappeared along with the rest of the scenery._

Splinter continued shaking his son by the arms, constantly calling his name. "Leonardo had never been this zoned out during meditation." He thought. Donnie's eyes fluttered open much to Splinter's relief. Splinter let out a long sigh while Donnie embarrassingly wiped away the drool hanging from his mouth. Splinter eyed Donatello, his expression changing from relieved to worried.  
Donnie noticed the sudden change in his expression, "Sensei?"

"Leonardo are you feeling okay?" Splinter asked.

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" Donnie replied.

"Your right eye is, brown."

Donnie covered his right eye, "Y-You must be seeing things."

Splinter raised an eyebrow, "Leonardo I may be getting older but that doesn't make me colorblind."

"Of course," Donnie chuckled nervously, "I'll go have Donnie look over it." The blue-banded turtle raced out of the dojo. He closed the doors and turned around just in time to get hit by a water balloon. He blinked in shock as Leo hung from the ceiling laughing. "Ha, you should've see your face Don!" He teased. "Great, now Leo's delusional," Donnie muttered to himself.

Raph sat in front of the computer bored as ever until Donnie rushed in searching for the Kraang device.

"What's wrong with yo-woah what happened to your eye?!" Raph pointed out.

"I don't know, I have to study that Kraang device some more so I can get some answers from it."

Raph took this as an opportunity to leave the lab. "If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen," he announced even though he knew his brother would stay in that lab for an eternity. Like Donatello, Raph was met with the same fate. Immediately after he stepped out of the lab he was soaked. He saw Leo laugh and point at him like he was some sort of monkey. Not only was he mad that he got hit in the face by a water balloon but the fact that Leo threw it instead of Mikey. "You are so gonna get it!" Raph charged behind Leo for a couple of minutes until Mikey came out of his room with a guilty look written across his face.

"Um, Raph?" Mikey started. "You know the magazine you have with the women who don't wear any clo-mph!"

Raph clamped his hand over Mikey's mouth. "Yeah, yeah what about it?"

Mikey shifted his gaze to the floor. "Well I may have uh...spilled pizza sauce on it." He looked up to see Raph's eyes completely white. Mikey joined Leo in running away from Raph. The purple banded turtle was practically gaining on them. Only one foot away...

"Hey guys!"

* * *

**Yes, I know I didn't put the reminder up this time :D. I figured I had enough reminders in the chapter. Anyways, reviews are welcome ;).**


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Behavior

**Here's a heads-up! Since this part of the story will be using the bodies that the turtles are in some parts will get confusing if you don't remember who's who :D. Leo is in Mikey's body, Mikey is in Raph's body, Raph is in Donnie's body and Donnie is in Leo's body. Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT!**

* * *

Everyone froze at the sound of a new voice inside the lair. Standing by the turnstiles was their first human friend, April O' Neil. She stared at the three and merely chuckled at the sight. Donnie had Mikey in an inescapable chokehold while sitting on Raph to prevent him from getting up. "Um, did I miss something?" She asked, trying to guess what could have been the cause of this. Mikey managed to loosen Donnie's chokehold so he could speak. "Oh, we were just playing around like we usually do," he said while eyeing his purple masked brother. Donnie grinned wickedly, "Yeah and now we're about to start round two!"

"Well, before you do that, do you think you could help me with something Donnie?"

It took Donnie a minute to respond, as if he forgot his own name. "Sure," he mumbled after releasing his grip on Mikey. He stood up, allowing Raph freedom from his captor. April sat on the couch and pulled out a giant textbook entitled "Geometry". Donnie gulped as she fumbled through the pages. "You see I have to tutor Casey tonight and I don't remember how to do this certain problem," she explained. Donnie could see Raph on the verge of tears from holding in his laughter. He resisted the urge to pummel the shorter turtle and looked in Mikey's direction. He received an unsure look causing him to sigh. Once April found the problem she was searching for, he focused his attention back on the Geometry book.

"Since the triangle here gave me the measurements of three sides and one angle I used the Law of Cosine to find the other missing angles but my answers don't add up. Do you think you can help me?"

Donnie stayed still for a long time. Of all the days to switch bodies, why did it have to be today? He felt his stomach drop when she turned to him with expecting eyes. He looked at all the numbers and triangles that filled the page. Six squared plus seven squared minus the Cos of A?! What the heck is a cos?! When did A become a number? Why do triangles have angles?! All this thinking made his head spin.

"Can I give it a try?"

All eyes averted to the blue banded turtle. No one noticed when he left the lab. He stood behind the couch peering over April's shoulder. Ignoring the skeptical glance Mikey gave him, he proceeded to concentrate on the problem. "Knowing Raph he probably would've given up on the problem or ranted about how stupid Math is," he thought. Either way he'd hate to see April end up getting a problem wrong because of 'him'.

"Don't worry April, _Donnie_ was nice enough to teach me how to solve problems like these." Leo lied.

He studied the paper one last time before making one of those 'Ah-ha' faces. "Here's your problem, you forgot to divide by eighty-four, also in order to get A by itself you have to use the inverse cosine," he explained. April looked back over her work and noticed the mistake. She mentally kicked herself for being so careless. "Wow, thanks Leo. I never knew you were so smart."

"I'm not," Leo snorted causing Mikey's eye to twitch.

Leo noticed the sudden change of emotion. "Well at least not without the help of _Donnie_."

Mikey frowned.

"Yep, I taught him everything he knows." Donnie butted in, "I mean come on, this is Leo we're talking about. He'd be a lost cause without me."

"Hey I can be smart!" Mikey blurted out, Immediately followed by him covering his mouth once he realized everyone was staring at him. His cheeks flustered from the unwanted attention.

"I never said you weren't Mikey," April said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Mikey," Donnie repeated, putting emphasis on the word 'Mikey'.

Raph looked at everyone confused. He didn't understand why they kept calling his former name like that. Was he in trouble? "But I didn't say anything," he whined. Leo face palmed while Donnie groaned along with Mikey. April stared at them dumbfounded, thinking they had completely lost it. "Maybe you should go meet up with Casey," Donnie suggested.

"Good idea," she said while packing up her things. She waved good-bye before heading for the sewers.

**(A/N: This part of the story uses the names of who the turtles actually are)**

"Well that went well," Raph said sarcastically. "By the way Don, how did your eye go back to normal?"

Donnie's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about the eye incident, which was weird since his eye didn't feel anymore different from before. "I guess it must have worn off on its own," he shrugged.

Leo looked at the clock. "Okay everyone patrol starts in five so get ready."

~Five minutes Later~

The brothers gathered near the entrance of the lair.

"First things first, I am not fighting with the Bo staff," Raph groaned.

They each nodded in agreement and swapped weapons and weapon holders. With that, the turtles headed for the surface along with saying their goodbyes to Splinter.

OooOooO

"Okay...no it's fine, we can try again tomorrow...alright see ya'"

April hung up her tPhone after finishing her conversation with Casey. Due to certain circumstances he had to cancel their tutoring session. It wasn't so bad since she could always hang out with the turtles instead. April returned to the lair but found it empty. "Hello! Leo! Donnie! Mikey! Raph! Anyone?" She shouted. When no one answered she assumed they left for patrol. Much to her surprise, Master Splinter came out of the dojo to see who was making the noise. She smiled nervously, "Sorry sensei, I forgot you were here."

Splinter chuckled, "It is fine, what brings you here? I thought you had a tutoring session with Casey."

"I did but Casey had to cancel so I thought I might hang with the guys when they get back."

Splinter nodded and was about to go back in the dojo but stopped upon hearing April's voice. "Um, Sensei have you noticed something off about the guys?"

_So he wasn't going crazy_.

"Yes I have noticed that their behavior has been rather strange lately."

April contemplated on the subject a little longer."They must be hiding something," she thought,"but what could it be?" It must be something serious if they couldn't tell Splinter or April. April's mind filled with different theories and reasons behind the predicament. Suddenly she got an idea.

"Why don't we try to find out what they're hiding?"

* * *

**A/N: In exchange for this short chapter, the next chapter will be longer. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Search Party

**You guys are the best! Last chapter received the most guest reviews so far! Special thanks to those who have reviewed almost every chapter and those who have followed/faved this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT**!

* * *

(This part of the story uses the names of who the turtles really are.)

Splinter thought about the question for a moment. Going through his son's personal belongings while they weren't looking? Even he had his limits. He stroke his beard, contemplating. Then again, his son's haven't been too honest with him as of late either. Grant it, they have hidden stuff from him in the past and confessed about it later but usually it was something minor like sneaking in an extra cookie after dinner...Maybe finding out what they were hiding was the best choice. Who knows? He might actually save them from doing something dangerous in the process.

"Alright, maybe it is for the best. I don't want my sons hiding something that they can't handle on their own," he answered. April nodded in understanding.

OooOooO

Four dark figures jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The figure in the lead of the group halted, giving a hand signal for the others to do the same. He peered around the corner to see if any enemies were in sight.

Nothing.

He turned back to face the others. "Okay guys here's the plan." He started.

Raph crossed his arms. "No, we're not taking orders from you anymore since you're Mikey now."

Leo raised an eyebrow ridge. "Raph now's not the time for this."

"It's actually the perfect time for this. The same way we had to act like eachother for the whole day is the same thing you will do now. It's time you start following your own orders."

"Technically, if he's not the leader anymore his orders don't count so..." Donnie stopped talking when he was met with Raph's glare.

"Raph where are you getting at?" Leo reluctantly asked, clearly annoyed of what his brother was saying.

"I'm just sayin' since you are no longer 'Leo' we should let the 'new Leo' lead us." Raph shrugged while pointing in Donnie's direction. "After all, you did say you wanted us to act like eachother until Donnie found an antidote for this."

Mikey chuckled, elbowing Donnie, "Since when was Raph so big on following Leo's orders?"

"Fine then, what do you suppose we do Donnie?" Leo sighed.

Donnie noticed three pair of eyes focus on him, anxious to see what he had to say. The attention made him feel a little uneasy. He shifted his feet and cleared his throat. "Well judging by the predicament we are currently in, our best alternative is-"

Raph cut him off before he could continue. "You know what, forget I said anything."

Suddenly, Leo felt the presence of someone else. He signaled for the others to unsheathe their weapons followed by him doing the same. Their eyes searched for where the enemy could be hiding.

"Surprised to see me?"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the new voice. The kunoichu had black and blond hair with golden eyes. Her name was Karai. She put up a her hand, motioning for whatever else that was out to reveal itself, or selves. Two larger figures appeared from behind her. A mutant fish and a mutant dog, nicknamed FishFace and Rhazar. About ten other figures came out of the darkness too. They were known as foot bots.

"Karai," Leo grumbled.

He prepared his weapons to face Karai. She took on her battle stance before lunging at the turtle. Leo readies himself for the attack but didn't expect what happened next. Karai sent a kick into Donnie's plastron, knocking the turtle into a nearby wall. Apparently Donnie wasn't expecting that attack either. Leo raised an eyebrow ridge in confusion. Since when did Karai want to fight Donnie? Then, it finally clicked to him. Since Donnie's in Leo's body now she went after him instead because she didn't know they switched bodies. After making the discovery, Leo barely missed the punch aimed for his head. Looking up, he saw Rhazar smirking menacingly.

Donnie grodgily stood back up. He wasn't prepared for the surprise attack Karai gave him. "What's the matter Leo? Losing your touch?" She provoked. Donnie glared at her. It was true, he wasn't as good of a fighter as Leo, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight of his own. He picked up his bo staff, positioning himself in a battle stance. The kunoichu raised an eyebrow, "Congratulations, you've upgraded from two katanas to one wooden stick."

OooOooO

April checked under the couch for anything that looked suspicious. All she found was two video game disks and a molded pepporoni. "Yuck!" She exclaimed as she tossed the food over to the side. This was getting her no where. She already checked the kitchen, the garage, and the living room, but found nothing out of the norm.

Splinter was faced with the same problem as well. He checked the bedrooms and ended up finding nothing peculiar. Well, excluding the magazines he found hidden under Raph's bed that he would discuss with his son about later. Maybe they weren't hiding anything. Maybe they were just being normal, confusing teenagers who were going through a phase right now. He headed down the stairs empty handed.

April assumed he found nothing either. Think! There's atleast one more place they haven't looked. Splinter checked the dojo and the bedrooms which left...the lab! Why didn't she think of this before?! Searching the lab should've been the first thing on the list.

OooOooO

Raph stabbed his sais in the foot bot's head causing sparks to fly out. He looked at the other nine foot bots lying on the floor. The fun wasn't about to end that quick, so he decided to aid his brothers in fighting their opponents. FishFace had a hard time trying to hit Mikey. Everytime he attacked, Mikey was quick enough to dodge it. Overtime the fish mutant got aggravated.

"What's the matter FishFace? Feeling steamed?" Mikey taunted.

"Your jokes are almost as bad as your brother's," FishFace snarled.

Mikey pouted, "My jokes aren't that bad!"

Leo and Raph faced Rhazar. The dog mutant was incredibly fast which kept them on their toes. Leo distracted Rhazar long enough for Raph to drop kick him into the ground. Leo got a glimpse of the fight between Karai and Donnie and ran after them, leaving Raph to watch Rhazar in case he got up again.

Donnie was doing a good job holding off on his own. He managed to block almost every one of Karai's moves with his bo staff. Leo narrowed his eyes. "That should be me fighting her," he thought, followed by his cheeks turning pink. No way, he couldn't be jealous of Donnie! The sound of Donnie yelping broke his train of thought. He rushed over to his brother who was rubbing his head.

"Donnie are you okay?!"

Donnie looked up at him, seeing nothing but stars. "I'm fine," he sighed. "Ugh your girlfriend really does pack a punch!"

Leo's cheeks flushed even more at Donnie's remark.

OooOooO

April searched high and low inside the lab. Everything looked like how it used to be; scientific posters, computers, beakers, notes. She skimmed the room one last time. Instantly her eyes came across a strange looking machine hidden in a corner. She didn't remember seeing that from the last time she visited. It was a peculiar-looking object with weird encryptions on the sides. Well it was better than nothing. She picked it up and headed towards the living room. "Master Splinter I think I've found something useful!" She called out.

Splinter watched as she walked towards him carying a strange looking contraption. They observed the object for a moment. "Hm, I don't know what it does but maybe if we experiment with it a little more it might give us some of the answers we need." April suggested. She turned the machine over while pressing a button by accident. The last thing they heard was a loud beep in addition to seeing a white flash.

OooOooO

Leo had Karai pinned to the wall by one his katanas. "You're stronger than what I took you for Michelangelo," she admitted.

"Um...thanks?"

She looked in Donnie's direction. "We should do this again sometime. Next time don't call your brother for help Leo." Rhazar was still fighting Raph while FishFace fought Mikey. "Ninjas fall back!" She called out before throwing down a smoke bomb and vanishing into thin air. Rhazar did the same. FishFace snuck in one last kick causing Mikey to fly into Raph. He chuckled evily and threw his smoke bomb on the ground.

"Did we win?" Mikey groaned at the new weight on top of his shell. He was answered with a grunt of pain.

"We'll call it even for now," Leo replied. "Now lets go home."

* * *

**That concludes this chapter! I think we all know where this is going :D, R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Things can't get any worse

**Hey sorry I took so long to update *inserts excuse here*. Anyways thank you for those who reviewed/followed or put this story under their favorites. Here's Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

The sewer tunnels were everything but silent. On their way home, the turtles conversed about the fight that took place earlier. Mikey went on about how FishFace didn't stand a chance as Raph bragged about taking out ten foot bots on his own. The three brothers would occasionally laugh at Mikey whenever he made a corny joke or imitated FishFace's accent. It had been a while since they bonded like this. Ever since they switched bodies things seemed stressful and chaotic. The feeling of no worries or cares was fulfilling. Upon hearing Leo's stomach growl, Mikey suggested they order a pizza in celebration of their win against Shredder's henchmen. When he heard no objections he pulled out his Tphone and started dialing the number for Antonio's. What no one expected; however, was what waited for them near the entrance of the lair.

Leo, being at the front of group, was the first to see. He froze in his footsteps causing Raph, who wasn't paying attention, to bump into him. Raph pushed past his older brother to see why he stopped all of a sudden. His eyes widened along with Donnie's gasp in horror. Laying in the entrance of the lair were two unconscious bodies. They were April and Master Splinter! At an instant, Donnie was by her side. He immediately checked for a pulse. When he found one he exhaled softly. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he shook her slightly. "April...can you hear me?" April's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of his voice. A few seconds later Raph accompanied Donnie to make sure everything was okay.

"Eh heh, you can cancel that order," Mikey said before hanging up his Tphone. After watching the scene unfold before him he no longer wanted pizza anymore. A nice glass of water would please him for now. He headed for the kitchen, nearly tripping over a n object left on the ground. He dusted himself off (hoping no one saw that) acting as if nothing happened and glared at the culprit for being the cause of his near concussion. His eyes widened when they met one of the last things he wished to see.

Leo knelt beside Splinter to make sure he was doing fine. He searched for any injuries or scars. Upon finding none, he glanced at April. She seemed to be unscathed as well. It didn't make any sense! He doubted that any of their enemies were the reason behind this seeing as though they didn't know the precise location of the lair. How did they end up knocked out on the floor?

His question was answered by the sound of movement on the other side of the room. "Um guys, we might have a problem," Mikey announced while holding the Kraang device. Leo looked back at Splinter's sleeping form. _You don't think..._

April noticed Raph and Donnie's concerned faces. "My sons what is the matter?" She asked. The two stared at her dumbstruck. That's strange, her voice sounded feminine. She gazed at her hands and feet, like she had never seen them before. She also noticed her new ensemble; yellow shirt, jean shorts, black leggings. Her eyes narrowed. "You four have a lot of explaining to do." She scolded.

OooOooO

"And that's what happened." Leo finished explaining what seemed like a really long story.

Splinter touched his chin, forgetting that he no longer had his long beard. "I see," he answered simply.

Surprised to see that their former rat master had nothing else to say, Leo felt some of the weight lift off of his shoulders. "We're really sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm just gad you're not mad." Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Who says I'm not mad?" Splinter struck each of the turtles on the back of the head in the matter of seconds which earned him a chorus of yelps. Even though Splinter was in April's body, he was still able to move fast without any one ever knowing. Splinter sighed, "You four have done something quite foolish, but I do not think it is my reaction you should be worried about." As if on cue they all heard a groan come from the coach. Donnie watched as his once beautiful princess began to stir. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She winced at the sudden pain in her head. "Ugh, what hit me? I feel weird and fuzzy" she said, assuming it was the blanket on top of her. Her voice sounded strange. Was she coming down with something? Mikey gave her a weak smile. "April, first, let's take some deep cleansing breaths." He motioned for her to join in with him when he started taking deep breaths.

April gave him a bewildered look. "What are you talking about Raph?"

It was then that she noticed the uneasy looks of the rest of the turtles. Donnie hesitantly took a step forward with a mirror in hand. "Don't freak out but you may have switched bodies with Master Splinter." The last part of his statement was rushed, so she couldn't make it out well. He handed her the mirror which she took cautiously. She placed the mirror directly in front of her face. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor after seeing her reflection. April stared at her new facial features; long beard, thick eyebrows, hairy face, rat teeth! A loud ear-piercing scream filled the lair. "I'M HIDEOUS!" She exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Mikey whined, having a sudden feeling of deja-vu.

April started hyperventilating. "I-I-I'm a disgusting mutant rat-er no offense sensei."

"Don't worry April." Donnie said reassuringly.

"Don't worry?! How can I not worry when I just switched bodies with Master Splinter?! I don't even know if this will be permanent or not!"

"April I swear I'll find a way to reverse it. You have to trust me on this." Donnie held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked into his eyes and felt some type of comfort. Donnie must have switched bodies with Leo. She thought back over what he said. She did believe in him. After all, Donnie created inventions out of scraps from the junk yard, took down an alien portal and created a retro mutagen that helped her dad change back into a human. There was no reason to doubt him, hopefully. "Okay Donnie, I trust you." She replied with a slight smile of her own. He stared at her lovingly until he realized he was practically staring into his father's eyes. He awkwardly pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Mikey noticed the slight blush in his brother's cheeks.

"Hey Donnie if I didn't know any better I'd say you found April more attractive this way." He teased, receiving an elbow in the side.

"So what do we do now Ap- I mean sensei?" Leo asked.

"I believe it is best we lay low until Donatello comes up with a way to reverse this." Splinter answered glancing at his intelligent son.

April watched the turtles listen intently to Splinter, who now inhabited her body. Normally she would've found the scene quite comical if she didn't turn into a mutant rat in the process. "Donnie better find a cure soon." She thought. As if things weren't bad enough when Casey switched bodies with her before. Of course she didn't have to worry about Master Splinter pinching her butt every two seconds or touching any other places. Luckily, Donnie switched them back before anything else happened. Hopefully Donnie would pull through like last time, she couldn't imagine herself spending the rest of her life sniffing for cheese and scratching away fleas. She cringed at the thought.

"April what will your father do if you're not home at a reasonable time?" Splinter asked, feeling weary about the situation.

"I'll just tell him I went over Irma's house and had to spend the night because we have a big Geometry test coming up, he'll buy it for the time being." She assured. As much as she hated deliberately lying to her father, she didn't want him to worry even more about the fact that she switched bodies with Master Splinter. Besides Donnie will have the problem fixed in no time.

"Now that we don't have to act like each other anymore I'm gonna go do something normal around here." Raph announced.

"Which is?" Leo questioned.

"Sleep."

After Raph left the room Donnie went into the lab. Leo decided he would go to bed too. On his way up the stairs he reminded Donnie not to stay up for long. April and Splinter went into the dojo to call Mr. O' Neil leaving Mikey in the living room alone. His stomach began growling, demanding for food. "'Guess it's never too late for pizza." He told himself.

OooOooO

Once the phone call with Mr. O' Neil ended, April and Splinter sat on the mat in silence. What had they gotten themselves into? Just when April finally managed to calm down, her Tphone started buzzing. She reached out but remembered she couldn't answer because of her new voice. Splinter caught on to her actions and picked up the phone instead. "Hello?"

"Red, can we still have that tutoring session tonight? I convinced my dad to let me stay out a little longer." Casey asked.

Splinter looked at April for an answer. She shook her head. "Casey, I don't know if we ca-"

"Please April! I really need an extra session. My coach said if I failed the next test I would be kicked off the hockey team for good!"

April sighed, she knew how much hockey meant to the vigilante. Taking it away from him was like taking a toy from a toddler. She reluctantly motioned for Splinter to accept the request. "Okay but it will have to be quick."

"You got it Red. Meet me by Murakami's."

Splinter hung up and gave April an unsure glance. "Please Master Splinter," She begged. "I only need you to do one study session. It will be over in a flash." Splinter stared at April's pleading eyes. He sighed in defeat. "Alright just this once."

"Thanks sensei."

* * *

**A/N: Something about this chapter doesn't sit well with me...I hope you enjoyed it! The next update will be quicker than last time. Also, if you any ideas or suggestions for what happens in this story feel free to tell me. Reviews are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9: CAT-astrophe!

**Okay guys here's a heads up! This chapter is more like a filler because I didn't want the story to end so quickly. Also, this chapter is mainly Splinter-centric and Raph-centric! Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions, I will see if they can fit in the story! To be honest i didn't think this story would last this long. Here's the reminder if you need it (The first letter is the name of the real person and the second letter is the body they are in now).**

****Reminder****

**~L-M**

**~M-R**

**~R- D**

**~D-L**

**~A-S**

**~S-A**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of TMNT**!

* * *

**(A/N: I'm using their real names in this chapter since so many people switched bodies)**

April handed Splinter her knapsack after she finished explaining how to solve some Geometry problems. He slid his arms through the strap holes, receiving an encouraging thumbs up from April. Smiling back weakly, he headed for the lair entrance. "Farewell my sons, behave yourselves," he reminded as he pushed past the turnstiles. Mikey finished scarfing down his pizza slice. "Okay mom-I mean April, er, Master Splinter," he answered feeling a bit awkward.

Splinter tried remembering the directions that April gave him earlier since he had never been to Murakami's restaurant. All he could recall was something about turning right once he left the manhole, then keep going straight until he sees the second traffic light and make a left. He sighed. He didn't know how to feel right now. For years he had dreamt about becoming a human again but not in this...form. Spending fifteen years as a mutant rat was difficult to cope with and now he had to adjust to being human again. "If anyone ever asked him for his back story they would've thought he pulled it from a cartoon," he thought. He climbed up the ladder followed by him removing the lid. After cealing the manhole he stood up, taking in the smells, sights and sounds of the city. It felt good to finally get out of the sewers for a reason other than facing his archenemy, the Shredder.

The scenery was beautiful. The best part was watching people casually wave or walk past him without running away or screaming in horror. Nothing could interfere with his gaping in amazement, well, except for the itching sensation on the back of his leg. He brushed it off and continued down his path.

"Hey Red!" Yelled a familiar voice, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Casey Jones waving, beckoning him with one hand._ He had reached Murakami's already? That went by faster than he expected._ Splinter stared at the beaming child at a loss for words. _What should he say?_ _How would April say it?_ He tried thinking about all the ways he heard teenagers greet eachother on television.

"What is up Casey...my main man?" _Ugh he sounded ridiculous._

"Nothing much, so do you wanna order some of that pizza gyoza stuff I heard the guys talk about? It's my treat."

Splinter felt that strange itching sensation on the back of his leg again. "Um, sure?"

Casey glanced down and smirked. "I don't have to pay for your friend too, right?" He asked while pointing at Splinter's leg.

With a confused expression, Splinter copied the boy's action. Unbeknownst to him, a cat had followed him all the way there. He nearly jumped back five feet, forgetting everything about his ninja skills/training. Casey laughed out loud making Splinter sigh in humiliation.

His laughter slowly subsided. "I never knew you had fear of cats."

"It...just startled me," Splinter replied, once he started breathing normaly.

Casey looked away as if contemplating on something. "I would've never guessed by the way you handled the cat you gave Mikey."

Splinter rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...I...um..."

Casey placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "I get it. You just didn't want that know-it-all Irma finding out." Casey ussured Splinter into the restaurant. "No need to lie, but I've gotta say you've got guts for fighting against your fear. I would never stand within two feet of a rat with their fleas and their pointy teeth. They shed and carry a bunch of gross diseases. There's even an estimated amount of seventy million rats running around the sewers and sometimes the moms will eat their young when-"

"Okay Jones." Splinter interupted, taking slight offense to the boy's words since he was a rat before.

They sat on the stools in front of the counter while Casey placed their order. Splinter took the textbook out of the bag so he could review some Geometry concepts before he started tutoring. His mouth nearly hit the floor when he saw the equations, formulas, words and numbers. He hadn't seen this kind of stuff in ages.

"What's the matter Red? You look a little pale."

Splinter tried to reassure himself. "It's okay. Everything will be fine," he thought. "All you have to do is remember that the letters beside the numbers are exponents and the small numbers above the letters are variables..."

OooOooO

Raph strutted out of his room after waking up from his well-deserved nap. He stretched his arms above his head until he heard a pop. Surprisingly, the living room was empty with the exception of a certain ginger. She continuously scribbled something down in her notebook without acknowledging his appearance. For some strange reason his stomach flipped in her presence. "Hey April, where are the guys?" He asked. April glanced up upon realizing someone else had entered the room. She resumed scribbling in her notebook. "Out." She answered simply. "They're looking for parts that Donnie can use so he can reverse the effects of the Kraang device."

"You'd think they'd take me along with them," Raph muttered.

Raph headed for the kitchen. Stopping abruptly, he did a double take. "Wait! When-how did you change back into your old body?!" He asked, feeling stupid for not noticing it earlier.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." She smirked. "Anyways, when Master Splinter came back from the tutoring session we miraculously switched bodies just like that! Donnie said it might be temporary so he would study the machine a little more. A few minutes passed and he asked for Leo and Mikey to join him topside." She explained nonchalantly.

Raph shrugged, it wasn't like it was any weirder than what they've been through already. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and headed back for the living room. The television screen showed two boxers punching eachother. "Never took you as a boxing fan."

"I wasn't really watching it," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Raph could've sworn he saw a slight blush in her cheeks when he sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes until the program went into a commercial. April shifted in her seat. "Hey can we talk?" She asked.

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Knock yourself out."

April hesitated before speaking. "Let's say I've had a crush on someone for awhile and I don't know how to tell them. I know you're not the person people normally go to for romatic advice but what do you think I should do?" She refrained from using eye contact during her explanation.

Now it was Raph's turn to feel nervous. He sheepishly rubbed the back his neck. "Well, like you said I'm not the romantic type but I guess you should atleast tell the guy how you feel or whatever and if he rejects you I'll be there to shove my sai up his-"

"What if I said it was you." April interupted.

Raph froze. _Had he heard her correctly? Did she just admit that she loved him?_ He glanced at her, waiting for her to start laughing and say something like "Gotcha!" or "I'm just kidding". Instead he saw her cheeks turn bright red. Wow, she looked kind of cute when she flushed. Wait did he just say she looked cute?! Great now he's delusional! Everyone knows it's Donnie that has the crush on April not him! Though he can see why Donnie likes her with those adorable freckles on her cheeks...ugh what was he saying?!

Raph didn't realize that April had scooted closer towards him. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks when she rested her head on his shoulder. She tilted her head upward so she could look into his eyes. She had big beautiful blue eyes...

April used her index finger and thumb to gently turn his head so that he faced her. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, leaning in towards him...

Raph shot up out of his bed in a cold sweat. _A dream! It was just a dream!_

OooOooO

Leo, April and Mikey sat in the kitchen discussing plans for later until Raph barged in. He was out of breath and still shaken up from the dream. "Raph, what's wrong?!" Leo asked, beginning to worry as well.

"Guys I just had one of the craziest dreams! Well, nightmare actually!" He practically yelled.

"...about?"

"APRIL!"

"Ha ha! Raph's totally fallen for April!" Mikey taunted.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have and now you wanna make out with her!"

"I'm still here guys." April sighed.

"Oh sorry April but you might want to stay away from Raph for awhile before he gets any ideas!"

"Mikey!"

"You should also check your sheets Raph."

"You are so gonna get it!"

Leo managed to ignore their bickering and resumed working on the plans. April noticed his constant huffs in frustration. "What's up Leo?" She asked.

Her words were ignored by him. "We could try...no that won't work. Maybe if we...ugh not a chance! Why is this so difficult?!" He asked himself, clearly annoyed.

"Well maybe if you made better plans they wouldn't fail as much!"

Leo glared accusingly at Raph, who held his hands up in defense. "Wasn't me." He said. Leo's eyes fell on a guilty Mikey, whose hands covered his mouth. "I'm really sorry Leo! It's like I have a sudden feeling of hatred towards you." Mikey apologized.

"Hey I don't hate Leo!" Raph retorted.

"You're right, it's more of a jealousy feeling."

* * *

**I bet I fooled some of you with the dream scene! Sadly, this is all I will put about the study session between Splinter and Casey because I have something else in store for later! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10: Not Again!

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of "Who's Who?". Thanks to all who have either reviewed, favorite(d) or followed this story! (I posted another story called "Something to Pass Time", if you're in the mood for a laugh you should check it out when you get the chance) Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own TMNT!**

* * *

Raph stormed out of the kitchen, leaving two confused turtles and a confused rat. "Raph where are you going?" Leo asked even though his question went ignored by the angry turtle.

April watched the two utterly confused turtles leave the kitchen as well. She debated on whether she should join them or not. Suddenly she started feeling an itching sensation on her neck, then on her arms. She scratched the spots subconsciously until she glanced down. Her brown hair practically covered the table. She gasped at the sight. "You've got to be kidding!" She thought. "Am I shedding?!"

Mikey and Leo watched Raph barge into their smartest brother's lab. Donnie turned away from his experiment when he heard the door swing open. He pushed his goggles up so he could get a better look at the culprit. "Look, I'm really busy right now so it would be better if you talked to me later." A frustrated sigh escaped him upon realizing that Raph wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Raph kept looking around the room for something until his eyes landed on the object in front of Donnie.

Mikey and Leo stared at the door, like they were waiting for something to pop out. They heard a loud crash come from the lab followed by several shouts and thumps. The sound of Donnie's voice was the first thing they could decipher. "R-Raph what are you doing?...Why are you looking at me like that?!...Stop! Don't touch that! RAAAAPPPHH!" A series of grunts were heard after that.

"Ugh I'd hate to find out what they're doing in there." Mikey said with a shudder. Leo simply shook his head. They continued eavesdropping from outside the door until they heard footsteps approaching from the other side. Raph marched out of the lab with a frantic Donnie not too far behind. Raph carried an object in his left arm.

"Raph!" Leo called out.

"What are you doing with that thing bro?" Mikey asked uneasily, taking a few steps backwards.

"I'm going to switch bodies with you, Mikey, so I can get back in my old body and you can be stuck in Donnie's body." Raph answered while avoiding Donnie's lung attack.

"But I don't wanna be Donnie. He's a nerd." Mikey whined.

"Oh well." Raph shrugged. "I suggest you guys go somewhere else so we won't have any more problems. He said, indicating Leo and Donnie.

Raph dodged another attack from Donnie. He raised the machine even higher so that it was out of the shorter turtle's reach. Donnie stood on his tippy-toes much like a smaller child would do when reaching for something in a high place.

_Curse his new height!_

"Ugh Raph you don't understand! If you press that button you may alter our genetic codes which could also cause our bodies to not function correctly!" Donnie exclaimed, making one last attempt of snatching the device from Raph's hands.

Raph scoffed. "I don't care! It's better than having to deal with the crap that goes on in your head!" He pushed the button before Donnie could do anything else.

Splinter trudged around the sewer tunnels, rubbing his temples. After explaining Geometry problems to a child who was just as clueless as himself, he could really use a nap. The countless variables, equations and numbers nearly gave him a migraine. He wasn't even sure if he explained everything correctly. Man, he hated being a teenager! At least now he could go back to the peaceful comfort of his home. Suddenly he heard shouting up ahead. "Well there's always wishful thinking," he thought. The shouting became louder and louder the close he got to the lair. _Perhaps he spoke too soon._

When he entered the lair he saw his four sons yelling at each other with a perplexed April in the background. From what he could depict from the scenery; Raph must have taken the Kraang device away from Donnie and planned who knows what with it. "Teenagers," he scoffed.

"Boys what is with all the commotion?" Splinter asked reluctantly.

Raph pressed the button on the device repeatedly, receiving the same outcome as before, nothing. He growled in frustration. Why wasn't it working?! "This machine is being stupid!" He snarled.

"It's not the only thing being stupid around here." Donnie muttered under his breath.

Raph looked to Donnie for answers while pointing at the machine. "It won't work!" He said, pointing out the obvious.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Neither does your brain!" He quipped. Raph raised a fist making Donnie flinch, but halted upon hearing his name being called.

"Raphael!" Splinter said sternly.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing.

Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you interfering with your brother's progress on the Kraang device?"

"Trust me sensei, if you were in Donnie's body you'd do the same." Raph replied.

Raph kept pressing the button but received the same fate. "Work, work, work!" He chanted in his head. After all the times he didn't want the thing to work it did, but when he wanted it to work it didn't._ Talk about unfair._ "Great Donnie broke the machine!"

Splinter shook his head, not wanting to discuss the subject any further. "Why didn't you think this through my son?"

"He never does," Donnie grumbled.

Splinter was about to announce that everyone go get some rest and that would discuss everything in the morning until a loud beep pulled him out from his thoughts. Raph extended his hand that held the Kraang device when he realized that it was the source of the noise. The machine started shaking violently and made more weird noises. Everyone watched the lair fill with a bright light, then fade into darkness.

OooOooO

Mikey grodgily sat up while gripping his forehead with one hand. "Man! I think I just had one of the craziest dreams." He told himself. He gasped when he realized his voice didn't match is original one. Instead it matched one of his worst nightmares. "Noooo! I'm stuck as Raph!" He pouted.

Leo and April were the next ones up. Leo felt strangely taller and further than before. He looked down at his new ensemble; a red kimito. "Looks like I'm in Master Splinter's body." He thought.

"Why do I feel like eating pizza covered in jellybean, anchovies and jalapeno?" April asked.

"You must be in Mikey's body." Leo answered.

Raph sat up, followed by Splinter. He frowned at his new appearance. "Great I graduated from a geek to a complete dork!" He groaned which earned him a smack in the back of the head. Splinter towered over Raph with an angry expression on his face. Raph rolled his eyes. "Look Donnie you don't have to get all bent out of shape about-"

"I am not Donatello," Splinter interrupted.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Splinter switched bodies with Donnie. The only person that uses their full name and not their nicknames was Master Splinter and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. Raph kept his mouth shut upon making that observation. He tried best to hold back any statements that either leave him in pain or suffer endless rounds of randori.

"What you did was foolish and selfish Raphael! Did you even consider how your actions would affect the others?!"

Raph looked down and sighed. He knew what he did was wrong, but who could blame him? It's hard enough trying to cope with someone cope with someone else's body, let alone Donnie's. He tried to keep the frown on his face, sowing that he had no fear but Splinter's threatening glare told him otherwise.

"No, sensei." Raph finally replied.

Leo decided to speak up. "Wait wait let me get this straight. I'm in sender's body, April's in Mikey's body, Mikey's in Raph's body, Raph's in my body, Splinter's in Donnie's body which means Donnie's in..." his voice trailed off as all eyes averted to the last body in the room.

Donnie propped himself up with one arm. He groaned softly at the strange fatigue that now engulfed his body. The headache forming in the side of his head was unbearable. He grabbed his head, nearly freezing at the touch. He felt...hair! Soft, long hair that lead to a pony tail at the end. He held a hand in front of his face and wiggled his five foreign fingers. After placing a hand on his cheek he knew whose body He had switched with. He slowly looked down at his chest that was more pushed out than before. His face nearly turned into a tomato. His body couldn't keep up with the sudden changes which resulted in him fainting once more.

Mikey chuckled. "On second thought, maybe you should keep a close eye on Donnie before he gets any ideas."

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed! I couldn't seem to word this chapter correctly for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it though! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!**


End file.
